Industrial or commercial operations often have a need for simple systems to provide a slow steady delivery of a liquid to a receptacle or other delivery site. An example of such a need arises in the gradual dispensing of degreasing bacteria solution into grease traps such as found in restaurants. One commercial vendor of such bacteria solutions has provided for the dispensing of its fluids by means of a peristaltic pump. Use of such a pump involves the expense of the pumping instrument, and also requires continued attention and maintenance, as well as training of relatively unskilled workers in the operation of the pump. The invention of this application provides a very simple and inexpensive mechanism for implementing steady slow drip delivery of liquids at predetermined average rates, with a minimum of complexity in its utilization so as to render its use efficient and reasonably foolproof.